20 Oneshot of ShiroIchi
by Christian Wu
Summary: Another ShiroIchi stories. 20 stories of our favorite pairing. Will their relationship went well? Why don't you guys find out in here? From romance, angst, drama, etc. Rated from K-M and AU stories.  Don't like? Don't read. New chapter updated!
1. Chapter 1

**20 One-shot of ShiroIchi**

Well, I decided to do this one first. Sorry guys, I have to delay Winter Wonderland again ^^"

But I promise I'll work on it again as soon as I can ^^

Umm.. each one-shot will contain 1000+ words. And all of this stories takes in AU.

Well, enjoy!

Warning: OOC, M-preg, lemon, what else?

Genre: Romance, humor, angst, fluff, etc.

Rated: K - M

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>1. My bad luck today.<p>

Shiro laid next to his lover on his queen-sized bed. A furry crimson red blanket wrapped around his waist, revealing his white broad chest and his well-shaped abdomen. His head was supported by his right hand. His left arms draped over the carrot-top's waist, thumb tracing imaginary shapes on Ichigo's small back.

The albino's golden eyes turned soft, smiling gently as he watched his lover squirming slightly, scooted closer to Shirosaki's body. Ichigo sighed happily as he found his source of warm again. Curling his legs to his chest slightly. One arm under his chin, while the other fisted the blanket upon their body.

Shiro chuckled as he saw this. Shaking his head, he bent his down to kiss his younger lover's orange hair. Then he buried his face in that orange tresses. Sighing softly as mint scent hit his nose. He buried his face deeper, nuzzling his lover's head.

Without him noticed, said the one who was being nuzzled stirred. Amber eyes fluttering as Ichigo opened his eyes. Blinking twice, he yawned cutely while stretching a little. Accidentally, one of his feet kicked Shiro's stomach.

"Oof!"

Amber eyes snapped open. He looked up, "S-Shi?"

Said man groaned as he was holding his stomach. Face scrunched up in discomfort.

"That's a new morning greetings, when did ya put the new menu Ichi? Damn."

Ichigo leaned up from his lying position so he can get a better look of the man beside him. Concern filled his eyes while his hand traveled to Shiro's hand, which was on top of his snow colored stomach.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot that I had a sleepover in your house,"

"Aww, Ichi. You forgot me already? I'm hurt. My heart clenched painfully than my stomach," said Shiro.

The 18 years old carrot-top scowled. Then he hit the back of Shiro's head.

"OW! What was that for? Is this how do you treat sick people?" whined the 21 years old man.

Ichigo snorted, "Then stop saying things like that and quit whining like a baby."

Shiro pouted slightly then started to kiss Ichigo when something jumped on stomach. Claws digging into his bare abs.

With wide eyes, the albino howled in pain.

"Fuck! Damn it! Get off of me Kai!"

Kairo, Ichigo's puppy wagging his tail happily as he saw his master's mate already awake. Then he nuzzled his head under Shiro's chin, tail wagged almost wildly.

Ichigo laughed, "He really likes you."

Shiro growled lowly as the brown and black colored puppy got off of him, "Well, at least don't ride my stomach."

The carrot-top only rolled his eyes. Hand petting Kairo's head lovingly, "He's doesn't know it, Shiro. Besides, you love this little guy."

As he said this, he crawled on top Shiro's body. Straddling his waist while his hands rubbing Shiro's sore stomach.

"Is it still hurt?"

"Well, not really. But it felt sore to me."

Ichigo leaned over so he can kiss the stomach, then he kissed those warm and slightly rough lips softly. His hands made their own way to the each sides of his lover's face. Alabaster arms came around his waist, pulling him closer to his bigger body but carefully as the man didn't want to hurt his stomach again.

The orange haired teen moaned as Shiro licked his lips, asking for permission. Ichigo opened his mouth slightly then groaned as the tongue wiped his teeth and the roof of his mouth. One of Shiro's hands sliding down to his ass, squeezing gently. He coaxed the teen's tongue to dance with his as he deepened the kiss.

Shyly, Ichigo touched his wet muscle with Shiro's. The tongues entwined in a dance, no battle for dominance. Ichigo groaned huskily as they pulled apart because the lack of oxygen. He panted heavily while the man under him barely even out of breath. Shiro smirked then he turned their position so he was on top the orange haired teen.

Ichigo gasped as his head hit the silk black pillow. Then he whimpered as hot mouth latched on his neck, nibbling and nipping. Shiro's hand pinned both of his above his head while the man grinding his pelvis to the teen beneath him. Ichigo squirmed as Shiro's other hand made it's own way under Ichigo's indigo colored shirt, which was belong to Shiro. The shirt was slightly too big for Ichigo. The end of the shirt reached the tanned hips, below his pelvis. The sleeves reached into Ichigo's elbows. It made him so cute and sexy. That's why Shiro love watching his smaller lover wearing his clothes.

Ichigo moaned then whimpered as Shiro playing with his ear. Tugging his hands in the man's hold. Begging to be released.

"Aah.. Shi- ah! P- please..", plead the teen to the man above him.

A smirk found it's way to Shiro's lips. He grinded his pelvis harder as he whispered, "Please.. what? You have to say it louder Ichi, 'cause I can't hear ya."

Said Berry whined as he put his legs around the man's waist, grinding harder.

Shiro groaned as he felt his Ichigo grinding their pelvis harder with a fact pace. He met Ichigo's thrust.

"Ha- Aah! O-oh.. Shi.. Shiro- Ngh.. Ah- ahaha! Stop that! Hahahaha!"

Shiro stopped their ministration when he hear Ichigo was laughing. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He looked behind him then growled lowly.

"Damn it Kai! You ruining my time!"

Said dog was licking Ichigo's toes. Ichigo, who was still trapped beneath his lover could only squirming while laughing so hard. Tears gathered on the corner of his eyes.

Kairo wagging his tail happily then he whined at his masters. Begging for attention as he was being ignored while their masters were having fun a few minutes ago.

Ichigo's laughs finally subduing, though he was now giggling. He looked up to his lover, then smiled. Shiro was glaring at his puppy, wishing that mutt just gone in a flick of wrist. Ichigo reached up for Shiro's face, turning his head so the man could faced him. Shiro blinked once in confusion as he saw his lover smiling at him.

Ichigo smiled even more, "I'm sorry. We can always do that later, okay?"

The albino pouted at him. Making Ichigo laugh once more with his hand on covering his mouth. Shiro glared half-heartedly at his younger lover. Sure laughing were good for health. But he didn't want himself to be the object of ridicule.

"What's so funny, huh?"

The orange-headed giggled, "You."

The glared slowly replaced by gentleness as the man smiled. Well, as long as his Ichigo smiled for him. Then it was fine.

He leaned down, with one hand above Ichigo's head and the other on Ichigo's face. Cupping it as he kissed those full lips gently and firmly, eyes closing. Ichigo's eyes fluttered close. He kissed back while putting his hands on each side of the man's face.

As they both parted, Shiro gave Ichigo his charming lop-side grin. This made Ichigo's face went red, but the teen gave his lover a small, shy smile.

Suddenly, Shiro yelped in pain. Ichigo startled by the sound.

"Kai! STOP BITING ME!"

And again, Ichigo's laugh filled the room.

Something filled Shiro's mind.

_Really, today is my bad luck._

* * *

><p>AN: Well? What do ya guys think? I'm going to separated these 20 stories per chapter. Because it'll take lots of words, like.. more than 2000+ maybe. And I know how many of you guys prefer not too short but too long stories. I think I'll give ya guys a few chapters with more than 2000+ words. For those who loves long stories^^.

Oh! And I wanna make a ShiroGrimm story *seme Shiro of course -_-"*

But the thing is, I don't have any ideas right now. Soooo.. Care to share your ideas for my ShiroGrimm fic?

Anyways~.. Hope ya all like this. And once again, sorry if there's still typos there.. Lol

Review please! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

2. I'll Always There for You Pup

White and soft fur was blowing gently by the breeze as a white wolf sat in front of a white door. Ears perked up; listening carefully for every sound it heard. Golden on black eyes was staring at the front gate, waiting for something, or rather someone, to walk through it.

It sat straight on its hind legs. A black and wet nose wiggled a bit whenever it caught a new scent. Sometimes its eyes would narrow a bit when he saw a sudden movement around him. A jagged scar was carved on his left eye, reaching his left cheek.

Shiro –the white wolf— huffed softly as the breeze softly ruffled his body again. Give a calming sensation through his body. He turned his head upward, watching the orange sky with gray fluffy clouds. He really didn't know how he had ended here. All he remembered was that he was walking down by the forest near this Karakura Town, feeling all monotones with his life. He even recognized every inch of the forest as he had walked by it every day. He was the leader of his wolf pack. The greatest wolf in the deep forest, almost every animal in there knows him. They respected him as he respected them. They live among each other peacefully, as they let life continue.

He remembered he had been drinking by a small stream. And there he heard the sound of cries, somewhere near the stream behind the trees. His ear had perked up, twitching here and there, searching for the source of the sounds. Finally, he had pint-pointed the place where that sounds came from. It came from the insides of a small cave, 9 meters from where he stood. He had frowned as he walked slowly to the cave. He had never heard this sound before, it didn't sound like animal cries. It was strange to him, yet… attracting?

As he had reached the mouth of the cave, he stopped. He had sniffed at the scent that came from the insides, he had then sniffed the ground. He smelled something like water, fresh and… salty?

'_What?'_ he thought.

He snapped his head up and growled softly, a sign that he was confused.

'_Why do I smell salt? And it smells like water too'_

He had turned his head around and scanned the area. He then huffed, _'We lived in a forest near human being. And I know that there's no beach near here. I have known this place since I was a pup. So why…'_

He walked forward into the cave. He could tell that it was cold inside as his fur had rose up a bit. He kept walking for a several feet as he scanned the cave. He had seen a few bugs on the roof and the ground, some mushroom beside him. It started to get a bit dark inside as he got closer to where the sound had come from. He froze as that sound came again. Eyes narrowing, he growled lowly as he proceeded to walk forward. His muscles tensed, ears twitching forward and claws extended. He was ready if something or someone suddenly attacked him. As it became darker in that cave, his golden eyes glowed. Making him got a better view in the dark. Only a several feet more before he reached where the sound had come from.

'_What?'_

The view in front of him made his eyes widening.

There… a small human was lying on the ground, curling tightly into a ball. Arms hugging knees and the face buried in the arms. Shiro could only see the human's hair poking through. He had never seen a human this close before. He only watched them from afar. Humans were interesting creature. They walked on their two human feet, yet they could walk without losing their balance. Well, he had once seen a man wobbling in a middle of the night. Shiro had watched curiously. He had never seen a human walk like that before. A few moments later, the man had bumped his head against a pole in front of him, making the pole shake a bit. Shiro's face had become a delighted one. Even a human can be clumsy sometime.

The small human's soft cries interrupting him from his thoughts. The small body shook a bit as the human cried. He huffed so the human knew his presence. The human's body stiffened. Now, the human's head lifted from the arms. And again, Shiro's eyes widening.

'_A boy?'_

The boy's had small stream of water running from his eyes, mouth trembling slightly as the boy's eyes widening.

Shiro blinked his eyes. _'So that's where the salty scent came from. I wonder why the boy did that.'_

The boy whimpered when he saw him there, curling into a tighter ball, if it was possible. The boy's back touch the wall cave, trying to hide form the scary looking white wolf.

Cries flew once more from the boy's mouth. Tremble in fear.

Shiro panicked, '_What? What did I do?'_

Then he realized something it. He was a wolf, a beast with claws and fangs. It was only natural for the boy to be scared. Hell, if the boy ever came here. He looked like he was… lost.

'_Wait… He's lost? I wonder what he was doing in here, alone. Or maybe he was… He was separated from his family?'_

With those final thoughts, Shiro slowly walked over to the boy. He didn't want the boy to scrambled away then get killed by some bears. He closed their distance and nudging the boy's knee with his nose. The boy shrieked in shocked and trembling greatly.

'_Hey hey… It's okay. I won't hurt you pup. I'm here to help you.'_

Shiro whined to the boy then he licked the boy's elbow gently. The boy peeked through his bangs. Sniffing slightly as the human child finally revealed his face again.

"Doggy?" the boy whimpered.

'_Dog? I'm a wolf you brat… Oh well, whatever.'_

He backed up a bit when the boy reached a hand out toward him. But the human child retracted it when he saw the wolf do that.

Golden eyes softened when he knew what the two legged creature was about to do. He neared the boy again and nudging the hand. The boy flinched slightly as a cold and wet nose poked his small hand, but then he got curious to touch the wild white fur, so he did just that.

Said creature, that was being touched, purred gently when the small hand made contact with his fur. The hand was now on top of his head. He nuzzled back a little to show the boy that it was okay.

The boy giggled, "Doggy... Are you lost too? Where are your mommy and daddy?"

'_I should be the one who asked you that brat. And I'm not cute, ok?_' said the wolf while still purring. He had never been touched like this. It feels strange and good too. He could live with this. He didn't even realize his eyes were closed. He really enjoyed this.

He reopened them and they met with the boy's eyes. Even with his gray vision, he could tell that the boy's big eyes were pretty. The boy started to rub his pointy ears with black tips on them. His eyes almost fluttering close again, because of the sensation of being touched by the boy.

A smile made its own way to the boy's face. He giggled loudly then said, "You have a soft fur doggy. I wish I could have one like you."

'_Yeah then you're going to be like a monkey. Your skin is too soft brat. There's no way you're gonna have furs like me.'_

"What's your name doggy?" asked the boy, big eyes watching him curiously.

'_My pack calls me Shiro, young one.'_

He knew humans could never understand what animals were talking about. They never know how to speak in their language. Yet, animals could somehow understand them. Strange wasn't it?

The boy pouted when he received no answer, "I wish you could talk to me. Well, I'm Ichigo."

'_I'm talking to you all the time, you just don't understand my language, you brat. But I think you do know what I'm called. I know you're a smart brat.' _

Shiro gave the boy a 'you-know-what' look to the boy.

Unfortunately for him, the boy was oblivious to it. He sighed. Well, he couldn't do anything to make the boy understand him. He froze when his neck was poked.

"You don't have a name doggy?" asked the human child.

Shiro sighed, '_If only you understand.'_

Silence crept between them. It was a comfortable one. The sounds that could be heard were their breathing and the dripping water inside the slightly dark cave, until the boy voicing his sound again in a whisper,

"I miss my mommy..."

The small hand dropped next to the small and lithe waist. Tears started too gathered at the corner of each eyes. The white wolf watched as a single, lonely, tear fell. He wished that he could help the boy.

But how?

"Did you miss your mommy, doggy?"

White ears perked forward, golden eyes widening slightly. He had never expected to be asked that kind of question by this child. Big teary eyes staring back at him. It was like the boy's innocent eyes saw him through his very soul. He knew it. The moment he saw the boy, something attractive about this boy made him want to protect this kid with his life; with all his might, until his last breath.

A poke on his scar startled him from his thoughts. He blinked once then he glared at the boy. He didn't like it when his scar was touched. Then he noticed that he hadn't answered the boy's question. A sigh escaped his mouth,

'_I know you don't understand, but, I have never known my parents, pup. You're lucky you still have them with you.'_

He blinked. Why hadn't he thought of it before? He barked at the boy,

'_Stay here pup!'_

He turned then ran out of the cave into the forest.

"Doggy? Where are you going?" whimpered Ichigo. He hated it when he was alone. He was really scared. Once again he brought his knees to his chest, crying again.

* * *

><p>Rushing footsteps can be heard, a white color flashing through the green forest, running in search for a scent, a certain scent that he knew a few minutes ago. He had to find the kid's pack. He had to.<p>

The white wolf skidded into a stop, sniffing while he looked around. He then pint-pointed the scent. With a bark, he ran again.

'_Near the waterfall!'_

He ran faster to reach his destination.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo! My boy!"<p>

"Honey! Where are you!"

"Boy! Where are you!"

Voices shouted near a medium-size waterfall, wild plants and trees surrounding the open place, big rocks stand on each paths; near the waterfall, under the water and where those people were standing. Some of the rocks were covered by mosses, those people would've slipped if they weren't careful with their steps.

An orange haired woman was desperately calling for her son, tears leaking out of her amber eyes. Her left hand was on her chest while her right hand where clenching her jeans pants tightly.

"Ichigo! Please, answer me!"

Kurosaki Masaki shouted for her son once more. She was really scared. Her son had been with them a few hours ago, walking hand in hand with her, laughing with the rest of the Kurosaki family when his father; Kurosaki Isshin, had done something funny. Awing whenever his uncle; Kisuke Urahara explained things in the forest. One thing that caught really caught his attention was a female wolf with her pups. They had been playing around near a big rock above the hill, until the she-wolf had spotted the humans below them. She had narrowed her eyes while her pups standing in front of her, watching curiously. One of the pups had yapped to the orange-haired boy. Ichigo had giggled, waving his small hand towards them.

The bigger wolf had hushed her pup with a growl. Then she nudged her nose against their sides, telling them to go home. Her pups ran while biting to each other. With one last glance, she disappeared into the deep forest.

Ichigo pouted disappointedly. He asked his uncle about what he had just seen now. Urahara laughed while explained to him all the things he know about wolves. He laughed once more when he saw his nephew blinking in awe. But one thing he really didn't understand was, the kid always called the wolves for 'dogs'. No matter how many times he corrected his nephew, the kid insisted that they were dogs instead of wolves. Stubborn kid if he might say.

Now he was really scared if the wolves found his nephew before them.

"Masaki! Look!", shouted Isshin.

Everyone's head snapped to where Isshin's finger pointed. Standing 6 meters above them, a white wolf was staring at them with its golden eyes. Kisuke's eyes widening,

'It can't be…'

The white wolf barked loudly at them and then it started to run back to where it had come from. Only Kisuke understood it.

"Come on! I think it wants us to follow it!"

Everyone ran after follow the wolf, trying to caught up with it. The wolf stopped sometime so they could catch up with it, running again as they near it.

"Where are you taking us!" shouted Shiba Kaien; one of the forest navigator. It was odd. He had never seen this wolf before, not even when he was the one who navigate the tourists about this protected forest.

'_To your pup, you stupid humans.'_

One man froze when he heard the voice. Only he heard it, the only one who heard this clearly.

A woman with long purple hair pulled into a ponytail noticed this. Her yellow eyes watched her friend hesitate where he stood.

"Urahara?"

Said man finally snapped out of it. He averted his gaze to his friend.

"I'm fine, Yoruichi. Let's go."

Shihouin Yoruichi only blinked when her friend ran past her. She shook her head then ran behind Urahara.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was staring into the mouth of the cave, tear tracks on his chubby cheeks. Brows furrowed worriedly. He wasn't worried about himself, nor about his family. He was worried for the wolf. He was worried if the wolf would never come back, his only friend that never judged him for his look, his hair or his family. Of course he had friends like Chad, Rukia, Orihime, Ishida, Hitsugaya and many more. But they couldn't understand him. He just wanted someone to always be there for him. Just stay with him, watching him, listening to him. Now, the white wolf caught his interest. Well, it was fine with him if the wolf couldn't speak his language. But still, he hoped it could.<p>

He sighed shakily. The humid and cold temperature was getting under his skin. He was freezing. He wished the wolf was with him right now, he wanted to hug that white fur to his body, curled the white tail around his small body to warmed his cold body, bringing his arms around its body, trying to get warmth.

A sound of bark from a distance made his eyes widening. He looked up to the cave mouth's, his hope rose up. He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

His face turned sad when he didn't see the creature he was hoping to see again.

Once again he heard the wolf's bark. It was close this time. He crawled to the cave's mouth,

"Doggy?"

The bark was heard again. It was getting closer and closer. And finally he saw it.

The wolf was running to his direction with peoples running behind him.

Ichigo's eyes lightened up when he saw his family.

"Mommy! Daddy! Urahara-oji!" exclaimed the boy happily. Despite his shaking body, he ran out to his family.

"Ichigo!" exclaimed his parents breathlessly.

When they reached their son, they pulled the small body to theirs immediately, hugging their son tightly, the trio burst into tears while the others gathered around them. Some patting Masaki's and Isshin's back, some ruffling Ichigo's hair. They were all relieved that the boy safe.

Sharp golden on black eyes watched them from afar, on top of a big boulder. He walked slowly so they wouldn't know that he was gone. He watched the pup smiling widely when his mother kissed his cheek whiles his dad on the other one.

'_You really are lucky, pup.'_

He huffed in happiness because now he knew that the brat was safe. A sound of someone cleared their throats was heard beside him. He looked to his right side; his eyes caught a man with a goofy smile on his face, striped hat on top of his head, hands folded across his chest.

"So you're still alive, Chief?"

Shiro's eyes widening. He knew that voice.

'_Kisuke?'_

The man grinned, "Yes. I'm surprised you were the one who found that boy, Chief. I thought you were a cold heartless beast."

The white wolf growled warningly, _'Watch your mouth, Benihime. Or I'll tear it from your perverted face.'_

Said man frowned when he was called pervert, "You don't have to call me that you know, Chief, that hurt." He putted his right hand on his chest, where his heart was.

'_So shut it. What do you want anyway?'_

Urahara smiled warmly, "Just wanted to say thank you. We wouldn't have known if there'd happened anything to the kid."

Shiro went silent for a while; he then nodded his head in approval. He averted his gaze back to the boy's family. They were about to walk back home, judging by their  
>movements.<p>

Urahara sighed softly, "You can visit him if you want. I know you, Shiro-san. You are just like your father. Cold, yet soft in the inside."

Shiro's head snapped in his direction _'You know my father?'_

"Of course. Where do you think I lived my 460 years of life? Now I ended up with in this human body after I died for the god-knows-how many-times. I am loyal to your family and pack, Shiro-san. And now, I met you again here. I cannot tell you how happy I really am to see you still alive."

A scoff _'Of course I'm still alive you idiot. How do you think I'm responsible with all the creatures in this forest, my territory? And The White Beast title isn't just a title. It's what I've deserved for what I have been done for this place and my pack.'_

"I know, I know. It feels like you were still a pup the last time I saw you, Shiro-san."

The four-legged creature rolled its eyes.

"Well, I must be on my way now, Chief. We'll meet again someday."

With a nod, the man walked down the hill. Shiro watching him walked away. He missed that pervert wolf. That man had once been his playmate when he had been a pup. The older wolf would come and coo him into play. He had never been used to play with other pups when he was young. The older wolf always did that until Shiro was used to play.

'_Yeah… We will.'_

* * *

><p>Ichigo was now in his father's hold. They were walking back to the hut where the navigators post were placed, his small arms around his father's neck, legs around the man's waist, his father's big and strong arms around his small body to making him warm. He looked around, but he didn't find the white creature he was looking for.<p>

'_Doggy?'_ he thought.

When he didn't find any sign of the white wolf, he could only sigh sadly, burying his face in his father's shoulder.

A gentle poke on his face made him looked up, only to found his uncle was smiling gently to him.

"Oji-san?"

His uncle only pointed a finger behind him. Amber eyes followed the direction only to widen when he saw what he was looking for. The white wolf was staring at him on top of a big boulder. Ichigo's face lit up. He was about to called the wolf, but then he heard a voice talking to him. The voice sounded watery and heavy. Yet, it was gentle.

'_Don't pup. Save your voice later. You're tired already.'_

It startled him at first, but then he saw his blonde-haired uncle smiled knowingly to his direction. The man nodded to him then he looked behind his shoulder to give a finger salute to the white wolf. Ichigo blinked in surprise. He looked back to the wolf. Little by little he could only see a simple white line as they walked farther and farther away from that place.

'_Doggy?'_

'_I'm a wolf you b-…'_ he heard a sigh _'Yes. Now rest pup, you need it.'_

The boy's eyes sparkled when his wish finally came true.

'_Okay. Will you be there later doggy?'_

'…'

Ichigo blinked tiredly when he didn't received any answer.

'_Always, pup… Always.'_

With that final answer, Ichigo looked back at the single white line, his face heating up as he leaned on his father's shoulder, only his smile that was covered by his father's jacket. He waved shyly to the wolf.

* * *

><p>Shiro smiled from afar when he saw the boy waving to him shyly. The human pup was really getting under his skin.<p>

He closed his eyes for a while to catch the boy's scent as a gentle breeze hit his nose. He reopened his now gentle golden eyes.

'_Thank you, Kisuke. I'll see you later.'_

* * *

><p>The man, with the green and white stripped hat, grinned knowingly when he heard Shiro's voice. He watched his nephew fall asleep in Isshin's hold.<p>

'_Well, this is going to be interesting.'_

* * *

><p>Now, Shiro was still waiting for a certain pup he was longing for. Whenever the sun started to set, he would always be there, waiting for his human to come home.<p>

He smiled when he finally saw the one he was looking for. He stood on his four legs, waiting to be hug as always whenever his pup saw him. Even if he never had taken a liking to be hugged, this one was just an exception.

The boy- _No, not a boy anymore_. The teenager's—as what humans called it— grin on the beautiful face was worth with it.

"Shiro!" exclaimed his pup with happiness in it.

'_Hello again pup.'_

"I thought you wouldn't come today. I'm so glad you're here!"

Kurosaki Ichigo, a 16 years old boy now. His pup hugged him tightly but gently. He returned it by licking the teenager's chin.

'_I told you I'll always be there for you, pup._'

* * *

><p>AN: Ah.. sorry for the late update. Well, here's chap 2 for ya all. Once again, sorry for late update. And thanks to Fozygirl for being my Beta! XD 


	3. Chapter 3

Hot kissing scene here. Enjoy~  
>Sorry for the late update by the way. ^^"<p>

* * *

><p>3. Miss You<p>

"Yuki-nii?"

Said person looked up when his name was being mentioned. His crimson eyes staring at his brother's smiling face. He ran an alabaster hand through his snowy white hair with silvery color in the end of each spikes, sighing with bored. Then he putted both of his hand inside his black hooded jacket that he love so much. He wore a ¾ gray jeans. His feet clad in black Nike Hyperdunk basketball shoes. 2 piercing on his left ear and 3 more on the right ear. The 23 years old albino crimson eyes locked on his bother's amber one.

"Morning Ichi. It's been a while.", he said as he toyed with a black basketball on his right hand.

Ichigo glared at his older brother. Tan hands crossed over his chest which was clad in dark gray long sleeves shirt. White jeans covered his long tanned legs. One of his bare feet tapping the wooden floor beneath him.

"A while? You left three years ago! That's a while!"

Amber eyes filled with anger and pain. A sigh escaped from the older brother's mouth. He started to twirl the ball on his forefinger. His crimson eyes stared back at his brother's.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't told you guys when will I come home. I was busy with my team, practices and tournaments. The coach won't let me to come home until his team won last year's tournament!", said Yuki with a hint of hope in it.

He really didn't meant it to be like this. He love his family dearly. He even always thought of them wherever he was. He missed them a lot. After he came back from America, he went straight to his apartment to put away his things then he jogged to the Kurosaki residence. He explained everything to his family; his trip, the tournaments, the fun he had when he and his team won, America and many things. The other members of the Kurosaki family can understand his situation. But not his stubborn baby brother.

His stubborn orange-headed brother was the only one who still don't want to tolerate his situation. Sometime he just want to kicked Ichigo's ass for being a stubborn. Hell if he could, he wanted to throw his brother inside a basketball ring. Let him stuck there until that stubborn teen finally cried out for his help. Even so, he love his brother no matter what. Not just a brotherly love. But more than it. They were a secret lover. Only their friend who know this.

"Like hell I will buy it.", grumbled Ichigo. Turning his head to the side to avoid the albino man.

Yuki stopped playing with his favorite ball. He tucked it under his arm. He ran his other hand on his snowy white hair. Then he pinched the bridge of his nose with the same hand. He really need to apologize again to his brother.

"Look Ichi, I'm sorry okay? I really wish I could tell you guys how I was doing in America. But my coach won't let me! He even doubled my training as the captain! Damn that man.", Yuki ended it with an angry whisper. Then he looked to his secret lover.

Ichigo still had his head turned to the side. Eyes narrowing, arms still crossing on his chest.

Finally the older male heaved a sigh, "Fine. I know you're still angry. But really Ichi, I miss you so fucking much. Forgive me please?"

Minutes passed when Ichigo turned his head to his lover's way. Eyes softening as face burning. He avoided looking at his older brother in embarrassment. Then he whispered,

"I forgive you. And… I'm sorry too."

Yuki blinked his eyes. The ball almost slipped from his arm. He couldn't believe it. His baby brother, forgive him, that EASILY? Was there something wrong with his beloved one?

"Erm… Are you okay, Ichi? You don't catch a fever do ya?", asked the albino while putting his hand on his smaller lover.

Immediately, Ichigo slapped the hand away. A frown was carved on his face, "I don't have a fever, you idiot!"

"Sheesh, okay okay. Sorry… I was just worried abou-"

Crimson eyes widening as a pair of soft and warm lips met his own in a simple kiss. Arms wrapped around his neck. His black ball fell; rolling somewhere. He stood there in shock. His brother never did this before to him. Until… this moment.

He closed his eyes as he started to kiss back gently, fearing that this is just his own imagination. Ichigo pulled back to buried his slightly flushing face in his neck and whispering something.

"Welcome home… Nii-san."

Yuki stilled for a couple seconds, but he regained his posture back. Pulling Ichigo more into his arms, he nuzzled the vibrant hair with his face. Arms tightening around the smaller man's waist gently. He sighed with relieved when he now knows that this wasn't his imagination.

"I'm sorry, Ichi. I should have-"

Those arms around his neck tightening, almost suffocating him. He can felt Ichigo was shaking his head slowly.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You're here now. I just want you to be here."

Deep inside, Ichigo know that he was a bit selfish. But he couldn't help it. He really missed Yuki so much. So much that he almost cried. He pulled back, only to be caught by a pair of crimson eyes. They staring at each other for a while, but the moment had to be done by a single question.

"Can we go inside? I can't feel my legs.", the question was blurted out from Ichigo's mouth.

Yuki only laughed then he released his hold on Ichigo. Taking his favorite ball with him. He put his shoes and ball away then he followed the other male to Ichigo's room.

As they walked, Yuki's eyes was zeroed to Ichigo's butt. Licking his lips slightly as his eyes filled with lust with each step he took. Ichigo noticed this, he can only chuckling and turned around as they finally on the top floor. Eyes narrowing in a sexy way, arm raised with his forefinger curling; coaxing Yuki to him.

"Come and get it, Yuki-chan.", whisper Ichigo with lust in it. How Yuki wanted to strangle him for calling him that. But he'll keep it for later revenge. Oh how he love to watch his beloved Berry to writhing in pain and pleasure beneath him. Glistening with sweat and their 'juice'. Face flushing like a strawberry he was. '_Hmm, I'll get kicked by him if he knew 'bout it'_, he thought. He would love to watch those wide amber eyes staring up at him; pleading to be loved and to love; to be satisfied and be satisfying. His Berry's eyes filled with lust, hunger and love. Fists clenching to his hair or the bed sheet. Eyes scrunched up in pleasure, teeth gritting as he tried to sealed his moans and screams. Legs locked around his waist, clenching as they begin their love making session until they reached cloud-nine. Their lips will locked on each other, battling with dominance. '_Which I always win'_, Yuki's thought. Their skin will full of marks; kiss marks, scratches on Yuki's back and lots of them.

The more he imagine his fantasies, the more horny he get. And like his dream became true, a pair of soft lips pressing gently against his own. Arms wrapped around his neck, hands running through his spiky yet soft hair, lithe body pressing against his own. Almost immediately, he pinned Ichigo with his body to the wall. Ichigo moaned as another weight settling into him. He welcomed it by pulling Yuki's head closer. Tongue coaxing for entrance. Thrusting in immediately when it was granted. He travel Ichigo's mouth; he licked the gums and teeth. And finally, he licked Ichigo's own tongue in a battle. He gave his best into their hot make-out session. One of his white hands slipped under Ichigo's dark grey shirt. His other hand slipped into the back of Ichigo's white jeans. Gripping on of the smaller man's butt tightly. As a reward, Ichigo groaned loudly. He turned his hide to the side, desperate for air. Lips connected to his skin on his neck. Licks , nips and sucks here and there. He moaned loudly as his hips buck when he felt his butt being knead and pinched harshly. Fortunately, their family was out in a trip. Which means, leaving the two of them for a long time.

Pants and moans filled the hall. Ichigo arched his neck upward to made a better access for his brother. Yuki kept sucking, licking and biting sensually. Once a while he will play with Ichigo's sensitive spots on the collarbone and under Ichigo's jaw. Ichigo buck his hips faster. A husky groan fell from Yuki's mouth, he grip Ichigo hips as he grind his hips ferociously. Teeth scraping against Ichigo's earlobe. Whimpers and groans jumped out of full pink lips. Tan hands pulling at Yuki's white hair to restrain himself to throw his lover to the floor then plunged that cock inside of him.

Seconds and minutes came and passed. Not that those two care enough to even glanced their grandfather clock. They still grinding their hips hungrily. But it had to stopped as Yuki finally pulled back, only to be glared by his beautiful and sexy lover.

'_Shit… He's so fucking gorgeous.'_, thought the white haired male.

"What?", said a scowling Ichigo. He didn't care if he sounded so aroused right now. Usually he would blushing like mad if he noticed it. A little bit angry that his brother can always made him like this. But damn! his brother was really good at this. And he wanted this so bad right now.

Dark crimson eyes watching him like a predator. Ichigo could almost swear that those liquid blood-shot eyes swirling around the black pupil.

'_Wait a minute. Are his pupils turning into a slit?'_

"Nii-san?"

Orange brows scrunched up in confusion. But deep inside, he thought that it was cool and… arousing too. It really fitted his brother's eye and face.

A rough and low voice snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Let's continue this inside, shall we? I want your sexy ass on the bed. Now."

Ichigo flushed as he heard those words. He gripped the older male's neck as he was lifted from the carpeted floor. Legs capturing his brother's lean waist. As for Yuki, he put his famous maniac grin on his face. Making Ichigo blushed like a fresh red rose. The younger male hid his head under Yuki's chin. The albino's chuckled filled their room as he finally closed the door to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if there's still lots of typos there. I just typed this when inspiration finally filled my brain. Lol  
>and this one 's not beta-ed. And I hope you guys like the hot scene there! Sorry for the late update too. Hope this chap worth it^^<br>And thanks for the reviews guys! See ya in the next chap^^


End file.
